This invention relates to spinning rotor spindles in an open end spinning machine and more particularly to twin-disk mechanisms for rotatably supporting the associated rotor spindle.
In an open end spinning machine of the type described, the rotor spindles supported for rotation by the associated twin-disk mechanisms are rotated or driven simultaneously by a driving belt, which runs across the rotor spindles at a right angle thereto and in frictional engagement therewith. If there occurs a deviation in the driving belt from the correct path of travel thereof, each rotor spindle will be subjected to a force or a thrust tending to move the spindle in either of opposite axial directions thereof, resulting in a change in the axial position of the rotor spindle. It is therefore understood that the belt and the rotor spindles must always be maintained at an angular relationship of 90.degree. relative to each other. It is however very difficult to do so, because an external thrust exerted on the rotor spindle is also provided by snake or wandering lateral motions of the belt.
In order to prevent the axial displacement of the rotor spindle, a number of arrangements have been proposed and employed in practice in the open end spinning machine. In one arrangement, for example, either the driving belt or the twin-disk mechanism is disposed to slightly deviate from a right angle alignment relative to the rotor spindle to thereby cause the rotor spindle to always be subjected to a thrust acting in one direction, and a thrust bearing is disposed at the end of the rotor spindle to receive the thrust, whereby the rotor spindle is maintained in the required position.
Such an arrangement of the driving belt or the twin-disk mechanism is of course undesirable with respect to the design and installation thereof. Especially, in the case of the twin-disk mechanism being inclined relative to a line perpendicular to the axis of the associated rotor spindle, each supporting disk will be allowed to contact only at a portion of its peripheral surface with the rotor spindle, the contact portion of each supporting disk thus being greatly worn. This results in a premature replacement of the twin-disk mechanism and/or the rotor spindle.